


Wild Boys

by shinigami2174



Series: The World is not enough [3]
Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Assassins, BL, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, Violence, killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Two assassins find each other in the middle of another mission.This is a stand alone story, but have the same context as The world is not enough and A View to a Kill.If you wish to follow a time line Wild Boys occurs after A view to a Kill.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: The World is not enough [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Wild Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character). 
> 
> Author notes 2: Thanks to @JJSin2020 at wattpad for editing this. All remaining errors are totally mine. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is Wild Boys by Duran Duran. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPPLCMKy7Vc
> 
> Warning Please Read!
> 
> Semi explicit content. Yi Zhan. Let me know what you think!

Wild Boys

The fucking Universe hated him, now he had proof of that. His body was not made to withstand heat, and here he was, in the middle of the desert. He had grains of sand in places he´d rather not mention, so he was uncomfortable as fuck. 

His mission was setting charges to destroy some military facilities, explosives were the simplest way to go. It was a solo mission up to that point and Xiao Zhan was doing everything according to his planned schedule. He finished his task, now he had to go to the extraction point.

He reached his extraction point, waiting for the operative that was going to get him out of there. Of course he was expecting a helicopter, but the Universe was adamant at laughing its ass off at his expense. The beep of his satphone alerted him, something wasn´t right. He read the message control sent him, the chopper was down, fuck! Now what?

In the midst of a dust cloud, a biker appeared from nowhere riding a motocross. Okay, he was a trained operative, he could manage any situation, except for motorbike riding.  
Zhan, of course, could ride those, but it didn´t mean he had to like it. Fuck, fuck, fuck was all he could think about.

The rider had his helmet on so he couldn´t see his face, there was no time. He stopped in front of Zhan, waiting for him to get on the bike. They needed to get out of there as fast as possible. Zhan mounted up and tried to find something to grab to secure himself. 

An impatient hand grabbed his own, making it clear he needed to hold the biker. He encircled the biker´s torso with his arms and held for dear life. 

Zhan tried to maintain a respectful distance, but this guy rode like a mad man. So he had to get a little closer. Okay, he was rubbing his dick on the rider´s buttocks, but in his defense, it was totally unintentional. 

He was kind of afraid of falling down so rubbing his crotch on that guy´s ass was not making him hot and bothered. Although, that ass was absolutely spectacular if he was honest. Besides, he was a professional, for fuck´s sake! 

It hadn´t been the rubbing thing what ignited him like a freaking firework, it had been the smell. Something about this guy smelled familiar and alluring. A deep note of sandalwood mixed with a musky fragrance filled Zhan´s nostrils. So at the end of the ride, he was sporting an almost painful hard-on.

Zhan had to admit this guy knew his business. He took Zhan out of the danger zone in no time plus they were both in one piece, even when there were plenty of times they were about to kiss the ground in a most undignified manner.

Eventually, the guy stopped and Zhan could finally breathe. He dismounted and stood beside the bike, waiting for the rider to do the same while trying to be discreet about his bulging erection. The guy turned off the bike and took off his helmet. 

Well fuck, this was unexpected in an amazing way. Once he could see the rider´s face, he realized he was none other than Yi Bo. That delicious man he had met in a previous mission. He still had marvelous memories of their time together. The kind you keep for your private moments of self-exploration.

Yi Bo looked at him with a lopsided smirk on his face. Giving Zhan a once over he appreciated the beauty in front of him. He had to give it to Zhan, he looked breathtaking wearing those aviator glasses. Today, he was not sporting that innocent expression he had on his face the day they had met. No, today he looked very much like a hungry predator. He liked that look even better. Not wasting his chance to fuck with Zhan in a non-literal way, he said.

“I could feel that you were very happy to see me,” he joked cheekily, while looking at Zhan´s current predicament bellow his waist. 

Zhan had the decency of blushing faintly. He was kind of embarrassed. If the rider had been any other guy, he might be dead or apologizing profusely, but it turned out to be Yi Bo. 

“Fuck you! I have a pulse, forgive me for my healthy libido,” he deadpanned. 

Bo laughed wholeheartedly. It was so much fun to mess with Zhan in more than one sense. He had kind of hoped this would happen. He had wanted to meet Zhan again, but he was aware their work schedules were difficult to match. Turning serious all of the sudden, he looked at Zhan and asked.

“Where to?” his eyes clouded with desire. Sugarcoating his needs was not his style. He wanted to fuck Zhan. He had surrendered last time, but it was understood that it would not always be the case. He was not in the mood for bottoming today, the predatory look in Zhan´s eyes would make things even more fun. A predator fucking a predator was always exhilarating. 

“Do you have a hotel room near here?” Zhan asked. He was not in the mood for a lengthy conversation. Shakespeare could wait until he was fucked into oblivion by Bo.

Yi Bo nodded and got on the bike, Zhan followed his lead and this time didn´t even try to keep his distance from him. Excitement was building inside both of them, anxious to get somewhere private and let their desires loose.

They didn´t expect to find patrols blocking the road. For sure, the search party was looking for them. Fuck my luck! Was Zhan´s though; Bo took a detour and a chase ensued.

A rain of bullets showered them, Zhan took his gun and started shooting, protecting Bo. A grenade was handed to Zhan by Bo, he actioned it and threw it to the nearest car tailing them. The explosion made them lose their balance and soon they side slipped, falling from the bike.

They got on their feet in a swift movement and started running. Taking cover in a shack that looked empty. Both of them inspected the place, Zhan found a window facing a back alley. They jumped through the window and walked calmly, taking some clothes that were hanged to dry in their way. They changed clothes quickly, Zhan got rid of the sand that was driving him crazy and they continue moving. 

Finally, they reached a hostel. The place looked shabby. It was easy to get a private room just for them, but bathroom facilities had to be shared. 

Once inside their room, Yi Bo attacked Zhan´s mouth. He kissed his jawline and continued to the crook of Zhan´s neck where he bit him. That was going to leave a mark. For a nanosecond he thought Zhan was going to punch him, he was bracing himself for the hit. He didn´t expect the low moan that left Zhan´s mouth. 

“Like that!” Zhan´s voice demanded, provoking a pool of heat in Yi Bo´s loin. 

Yi Bo wasted no time and grabbed Zhan´s cock over his pants, palming him aggressively. Zhan tried to resist, tried to over maneuver Yi Bo to dominate him. This time, Yi Bo didn´t submit. He needed to possess Zhan. Even if it was just this time. 

Bo attacked Zhan´s nape of the neck and bit him again. Zhan moaned even louder and surrendered. Yi Bo took his time undressing him from waist up, taking his time to bite and nibble the expanse of his skin. Then he undressed himself.

He unbuttoned Zhan´s trousers, taking his sweet time to pull them down slowly, liking a trail on his uncovered skin in the space left by fabrics. Zhan was losing all his control. He had never been able to let go and just enjoy with any of this past lovers.

With Yi Bo everything was different. He knew who Zhan was and what he did for a living, so no pretending was necessary. Eventually, Yi Bo helped Zhan get rid of his pants and boxers, and turned his full attention to Zhan´s erection.

He gave a tentative lick, tasting and caressing with his tongue. Zhan seemed to melt under his ministrations. It was entrancing for Yi Bo to watch Zhan coming undone because of his touch. It made him feel powerful. 

Taking Zhan´s dick in his mouth, Bo started bobbing his head, occasionally letting it free to take care of Zhan´s balls, sucking and licking them. Zhan´s moans filled the room. His usual calm and collected appearance shattered under the effect of Bo´s expert mouth. He grabbed Bo´s hair and pulled a little, if possible Bo got even more turned on. 

Relentlessly, Bo continued his assault on Zhan´s cock, sucking and nibbling, tasting and licking until he reached his objective. Zhan came undone shooting his load in Bo´s mouth, and feeling that his legs were going to betray him any moment. 

Bo held him by the waist and slowly guided him towards the bed. Zhan laid down and looked with curiosity when Yi Bo produced a three-condom package and a tiny bottle of lube from his clothes. Surprised and amused he asked.

“Why do you carry those?”

“It´s better to be prepared,” Yi Bo answered nonchalantly. 

“What are you? A boy scout?” Zhan said jokingly. Something on Yi Bo´s expression flickered a small amount. He regretted his words immediately. Of course, it was not his place to ask anything. Before he could apologize and make things worse, Yi Bo answered.

“I was once,” Zhan knew then that topic was closed. 

He was afraid that he had spoiled the mood, but Yi Bo´s gazed at him, eyes clouded with desire and he knew he hadn´t fucked up completely. Adrenaline still high, he separated his legs, inviting Bo.

Yi Bo was an expert in several languages, martial arts, and combat techniques. He marveled at the thought of becoming an expert of reading Zhan. It was very clear to him what Zhan needed now. Still, he was a gentleman, so he had to ask. 

“Do you want me to go easy on you?” he all but growled that question.

“Fuck no!” Zhan replied. “Not today, please.”

“Your wish is my command,” Yi Bo had the presence of mind to joke. He was quickly losing himself in a fog of want. He speeded up, coated his fingers and started stretching Zhan.  
As he moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them in the process, he found Zhan´s sensitive spot. He brushed it lightly and Zhan saw galaxies behind his eyes. 

“That´s enough,” Zhan interrupted. Obviously in a hurry to be filled by Bo. 

Yi Bo obeyed without hesitation, rolled the condom on his length and coated it generously. Zhan stayed still, expectant of Yi Bo´s swift move to enter him. Bo complied and once completely buried in Zhan, he looked at the gorgeous man underneath him.

“Ready?” he asked, determined to make it good for Zhan.

Zhan nodded and Yi Bo charged mercilessly, keeping a wild rhythm.

“Yesss,” Zhan hissed. “Don´t stop.”

Groans, moans and the smell of sex filled the room. Bo hit Zhan´s sweet spot again and again. Yi Bo felt the orgasm building in his body as Zhan´s inner muscles encased his dick, shock waves were traveling all along his skin. Zhan didn´t think he would come again, to his own surprise, he came untouched. Shooting his cum between their bodies, he shouted Bo´s name and exhaled heavily. 

Panting, Yi Bo separated from Zhan and lay down beside him. Zhan was still breathing heavily. Once he calmed a little, he found himself wanting to tease Bo.  
“What a surprise! You´re truly a revelation, Yi Bo.”

“Fuck you!” he answered playfully.

“You just did, honey,” Zhan mocked. “Be careful, these meetings could become a habit.”

“Well, I don´t totally abhor the idea,” Yi Bo replied.

“Yeah, me neither.”


End file.
